Siblings
by Shoikana
Summary: Dick has a minor accident and calls his sister created by me to look over Bludhaven while he heals. Arsenal shows up too.
1. Siblings Chapter 1

Dick gets hurt 

Siblings

"Thanks for helping me move these boxes downstairs, Dick," Clancy said, "That was a good idea to give this stuff to the Wayne Foundation;I just hope it gets to the people of Gotham.With the weather turning so much colder now, these warm clothes will help."The things they were carrying had belonged to Mrs. Anderson who had been an elderly lady living alone on the floor above Dick.Everyone had thought that it was dangerous for her to live in Blüdhaven alone, but when asked, she had said that she had lived here her whole life and couldn't imagine living anywhere else. 

"No problem, Clancy," Dick said, "And don't worry about it getting to the people of Gotham.The Wayne Foundation is very careful that everything they receive goes right to the people that need it most."Although the box he was carrying was ackward, and he couldn't see his feet as he went down the flight of stairs, Dick was actually glad for the exercise.All the time he's put into his police training had left little time for nighttime pursuits, and he was starting to feel a little restless."The Waynes really helped me when I nee.."

"Dick, watch out!"As Dick put his foot on the next step, to his surprise the step moved!The next thing he knew, he was at the bottom of the stairs, with the box on top of him, and there was a sharp pain in his left arm."omygod, are you ok, Dick?"

"Um, no, I don't think so," Dick said as he started to sit up painfully.Clancy rushed to get the box off him."I think my arm's broken.What was that, anyway," Dick said looking around.His eyes rested on a child's skate. "Oh."

* * *

"Well at least now you get a vacation from the academy," Babs said, trying to make it sound like a good thing.Babs hardly ever left home; she hated to be reminded that she was now limited to getting around in a wheelchair, but when she had heard that Dick had been hospitalized for overnight observation, she would have left in a heartbeat if there hadn't been an army guarding the borders of Gotham.As it was, she and Dick were forced to communicate by phone;she was one of the few people in Gotham to still have phone access.Clancy had brought Dick in, he had told Babs, but she had had to get back to the building.Nice girl, Babs thought, she looked like your typical young Asian woman until she opened her mouth and that lilting Irish accent came out.Dick had told her that Clancy wanted to be a surgeon, and that he was hoping that he could find a way to get the Wayne Foundation to help her without her knowing his connection.

"Yeah, and from Nightwing too," Dick sighed."I haven't been out in so long, and I really am needed right now. It's frustrating—I can't imagine that Bruce would let a broken arm stop him."

"Oh give me a break, Dick.You of all people should know that Bruce is as human as they come.Speaking of Bruce, do you want me to tell him about you're little trip?"

"Nah.I'll be ok, and he has enough to worry about.Besides, he'd probably try to ground me.This is bad timing," Dick sighed."With all the new people coming from Gotham, Blüdhaven really needs a protector, and Bruce has his hands full with Gotham even if my ego did let me call him for help."

"Understood.It's just something about calling your dad to come solve your problem—I've been there, trust me." Barbara's father was the police commissioner of Gotham which meant he tended to treat any problem she might be having, minor or otherwise, as a case to be solved which frustrated her to no end.But she couldn't ask for a better father, so she had learned to live with it."Well why not go across instead of up?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Dick said, puzzled.

"Call Sarah.I know she's feeling left out.She wants to come help, but she knows better to come without Bruce's permission.Besides, I would imagine you and she would make a good team; after all you two grew up together."

"Yeah, that's true.Sounds like you talk to her a lot more than I do these days."

"Yeah. She's been a great help with my trying to deal with this damn chair.I guess because she went blind when she was a teenager, I feel like she has the best chance of understanding what I'm going through."Babs knew that Sarah had been blinded when she was kidnapped from her New Orlean home by mutant-hunting government officials.During her 'stay,' they had experimented with her mutant ability to absorb without harm any toxin that didn't exist naturally in the human body.Their usual method of keeping her under control was to beat her, and the injuries she had sustained had resulted in her blindness. 

Sarah still spoke with a Cajun accent, but all her years in Gotham had watered it down so Babs could actually understand her most of the time.She had been award of the thieves' guild; she had always had wild stories about jobs she had done with that family, although they had always been told in Bruce's absence. Babs remembered when Dick had told her that Bruce had caught a girl in his home who had claimed to be his daughter.Bruce had known that he had a daughter in New Orleans, although of course he had never told anyone, except maybe Alfred.In an effort to get her out of the life of a thief, he had offered Sarah a home in Wayne Manor.She hadn't accepted then, but she had kept in contact with her father, and had finally reluctantly come to live with Bruce and Dick when she lost her sight.

Barbara was knocked out of her thoughts by an alert sounding on one of her terminals.Dick heard it too, and said, "Sounds like you have to go.Thanks for the talk."

"Anytime, Dick, you know that.Take care of yourself."

"Will do, I promise. I'm going to call Sarah.Thanks."

"Oracle out."Although she had used a formal sign off, Dick heard the smile in Barbara's voice, and found himself smiling as well.After a moment of thought, Dick got himself situated, and with the help of a nurse, dialed Sarah's number. "Hi, Sarah, how are you doing?"

"Dick?Wow you know just when to call.I was just trying to figure out a way to get out of grading these semester finals."Dick laughed to himself.Ever since she had become a college professor, Sarah had complained about grading papers.She liked the teaching, she said, she just didn't like the grading.

"Well how's this for an excuse?Want to come down for a visit?Maybe put on those claws of yours?"

"Sure.Now's a good a time as any.It will give me a chance to get my mind off things up here.But why call now?I've been waiting ever since the first quake to get a call.But you know dad, never needs help from anyone to protect his city."

"Yeah I know.I'm only 30 minutes away and I can't get invited in either.I've had a bit of an..accident.Fell down the stairs and broke my arm."

"Ouch.Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just a bit of a ego bruise.They've got me in the hospital overnight."

"Well at least you'll get some rest.I'm sure you've been running yourself ragged; you've got too much of dad in you whether you like it or not.I can be down there tomorrow, but I'll have to drive since the airport in Gotham is no more.And I'll have to come down myself, so that means coming as Shadowhawke."

"No problem.By the time you gethere, I'll be out, and I'll meet you at my storage shed.And I'll have everything brailled for you by the time you get here."

"Very funny, boy wonder.See ya soon."

* * *

As Sarah approached Gotham City, she was overwhelmed by the bumper-to-bumper traffic going the other way.It hurt to see so many people abandon her second home, she thought, even though she knew it was the best thing to happen.She just hoped that they would return when Gotham was back on its feet.It **was going to get back to its feet.Many people spotted Shadowhawke's car and waved and cheered. Gotham is calling her heroes back to her, Sarah thought, Even when her guardian refuses to, she added bitterly.Though she knew he loved her, Sarah found it very difficult to have a father that didn't show his love or allow her to help him.At least she had had Dick to grow up with.It had been difficult to go from a whole clan of elders to one father and 'grandfather,' but Dick had helped her to adjust.**

Sarah had never actually seen Gotham, except for that one day long ago, and from its rooftops, but she loved the feel of her hometown—the feel of an aloof, graceful city reaching for the sky, silently ignoring the corruption and crime.Not at all like her first home, New Orleans, which takes all the corruption and covers it in bright colors and revelry. 

Sarah arrived in Blüdhaven and was met by Dick in the warehouse."It's nice to see you again, Dick," Sarah smiled and gave her brother a hug taking care not to bump his immobilized arm."How's it going? Besides the arm I mean." 

"Umm..not bad I guess.It's a good thing I'm right-handed.Blüdhaven is hanging in there too, considering all the new residents from Gotham.Haven't heard anything about Gotham except what I get from Babs.She says Bruce is back.I don't know why I always worry when he disappears like that.You'd think I'd get used to it."

"Because it's what children do," Sarah said. "I can't tell you how often I've worried about Dad..doesn't matter that he's been doing this long before I was ever around."Sarah took off her mask and detached her black-on-the-outside/blue-on-the-inside cloak which attached to the backs of her legs just under the knees, to her wrists, and to the back of her neck.Dick had always been amazed that Sarah would take off her mask first since it was equipped with a STAR Labs technology that allowed her to see, but Sarah had always shrugged when asked, saying she was used to it.Her mask looked just like Nightwing's, except that it had no eyeholes, and it attached magnetically to nodes that lay just under her skin at the temples.Her bodysuit was black, with red and blue armbands and legbands. She wore a silver belt that included her father's bat symbol on the buckle and silver calf-high boots.Dick remembered when she chose her costume.She had chosen the blue stripes to honor Batman, and the red to honor Daredevil, the hero that had proven to Sarah that a blind person could have a 'superhero' identity.Dick watched as she felt for the tag of her gray Columbia sweatshirt and put it on over her costume.She then put on her jeans and shoes as easily as any sighted person. She stuffed her mask and cloak into a backpack, pulled out her white cane, and took her brother's good arm."All set."

After a quick subway ride, Dick and Sarah were back at his apartment and going up the same stairs Dick had fallen down when Dick saw Clancy coming down the stairs carrying a box."Oh, hi, Dick! I see you got your arm fixed up.I'm so sorry—I feel so bad."

"That's ok, Clancy.This is my sister, Sarah Wagner.She's down from upstate for a visit.Sarah, this is Brigit Clancy, superintendent, and friend," Clancy, noticing Sarah's white cane, looked uneasily at Dick.

"Hi, Brigit, how are you?" Sarah smiled, feeling the familiar tension.

"I'm fine thanks, Sarah. And call me Clancy. Didn't know Dick had a sister.Come to think of it, I don't know anything about his family.And I didn't think anyone came to Blüdhaven for a vacation, even if it's to visit family," Clancy smiled."Do I hear an accent?"

"Yes," Sarah answered, "I lived in New Orleans until I was 15. No matter how long I'm out, I never quite lose the accent.I hear yours, too—Irish?"

"Yep.Born in Hong Kong, raised in Ireland.I've had fun playing with people.They don't expect an Asian girl to have an Irish accent." She grinned at Dick—she had done just that to him when they met in person for the first time, having had spoken on the phone beforehand."Oh, Dick, I'm calling a tenant meeting to discuss the problems with non-residents using the common areas." Then, adding almost to herself, "I sure wish I knew how to get a hold of Dr. Fledermaus."Dick surpressed a wince, stealing a glance at his sister.Sarah looked like she had just tasted something sour, but hid it quickly.

"Well, if he's never here, I don't think he'd care about missing a tenant meeting about the common areas," Dick suggested.

"Yeah that's true." Clancy said.Visibly breaking that train of thought, she continued, "Oh well, I have to get the rest of this stuff downstairs.Talk to you later," Clancy continued down the stairs, andDick and Sarah went into his apartment."Have a seat—about 4 paces forward there's a chair—I'll get us something to drink."

"Sounds good," Sarah said as she sat in the offered chair."Dr. Fledermaus?" she started.She had a hint of teasing in her voice."You know, my German has gotten a whole lot better since I married Kurt.What would Dad say?" Sarah grinned.

"Yeah, I know.I figured I could afford to be cute.I don't think anyone would make that connection--it would be an awful stretch.Here..it's spring water." Dick handed his sister a glass, and went back to the kitchen to retrieve his own."Anyway, I already have a tentative agenda for tonight.Lots of people seem to be disappearing.I thought we could track what happened to them.Whaddya think?"

Sarah let out a short laugh."Well if they've been kidnapped, the kidnapper is basically a thief, and since he's probably an amateur, I should have no problem tracking him fairly easily. I know it's easy to forget, since I'm such a good girl now, but your old friend Fingers isn't the only thief in your mists," Sarah grinned.

"Didn't think it would be a problem.I'm guessing now isn't a good time to mention that Roy was supposed to come by yesterday. I called the Titans Tower, and Donna said that he left on time, and Clancy said she hasn't seen him, so I'm kind of worried.Keep an eye out forhim too, ok?Might be that he found some attractive young thing, and it's tough to believe that an amateur thief, as you put it, would be able to take him, but I think he would have shown up by now."

"Roy.That's the red-headed, smartass archer, right?"

"Um..yeah..that would be Roy.He's trying to grow up..really..I think.."

Sarah laughed. "Yeah.He's cute.I think I even dated him once."She grinned.

"Very funny.Seriously, you were a Titan for a while--how can you forget him?"

"Oh I don't.I remember him well—I was kidding around.For some strange reason he was always one of my favorite teammates.Don't ask me why."

Dick nodded. "I know what you mean.There's just something about Roy.He makes you laugh in spite of yourself.Well, whaddya think?Think you can find Roy and the other missing people?"

"Yeah. No problem for Batman's kids, right?" Sarah said facetiously.

"Yeah, that's the spirit," Dick said sarcastically.

* * *

Shadowhawke started in the area of Blüdhaven that Dick had observed to be the area with the highest incident of kidnapping.She was on the rooftop of a building thanking God for the insulation in her suit and watching two boys in a shouting match.The kids didn't look like they lived on the street—at least not full-time—and they seemed like brothers to her.One looked about 11 and the other 17, but they both were white had the same sandy blonde hair and similar slim builds.The 17-year old had a makeshift cart. Shadowhawke couldn't quite make out what they were saying, but she wasn't particularly trying.She wasn't quite sure why she was watching the argument, but something was odd.It was starting to snow, and that always did cause problems with her visor.Her visor allowed her to see all the normally visible wavelengths plus the infrared and ultraviolet spectrums, but in inclement weather all the wavelengths tended to blend together even more than usual.Well at least the kids below stood out on the infrared lengths like a sore thumb."Dick, you there?"

"Yep, all ears.What do you see?"

"The snow is messing with my visor readings, but I have a pretty clear picture considering.Couple of brothers in a shouting match. There's something strange about the scene though..I can't quite put my finger on it," Suddenly it hit her, "Wait..I think there's someone huddling in the corner.Let me listen."He must be really cold, Sarah thought, to not have shown up so well on the infrared band.Sarah started to listen with hearing that even the experts once suspected was mutant, and could make out the argument. 

"But mom said to take each one we find!" the younger boy was saying.

"Look at him, Jim, he's old, and he's way too far gone. Mom's never been able to help them when they're that sick."

"It doesn't matter!He at least deserves to be comfortable!Get him warm!"

"Sick?" Shadowhawke said to herself, "something's definitely going on."Then into the comlink, "Dick, something's up.Sounds like the boys are arguing on whether or not the person in the corner is too sick to help."

"Sick?" Dick replied.

"Yeah that's what I said.Sounds like someone is running some kind of clinic.I hope the missing people aren't victims of some kind of contagion—we've already been there."Although Shadowhawke had not been in Gotham at the time, she had known through Oracle that the epidemic that had spread through Gotham had almost killed Tim Drake, the current Robin.Shadowhawke's attention went back down to the scene below, "Looks like they're moving.And they're taking the man with them. I guess the younger boy won.I'm going to follow."

"Ok.I'll be here."

Shadowhawke followed the boys pretty closely through the streets of Blüdhaven.They were too busy trying to keep their charge in the cart to notice the tail, and they soon stopped at the steps of an abandoned church.They went in, and Shadowhawke looked for a less obvious entry.She found it in the form of a second-story-high broken window, and went in, silently swinging to a rafter.The scene below her was like something out of a war movie.There were makeshift beds on the floor as closely packed as they could be, and most were occupied, and there were children lying on the abandoned pews.There was one woman who had an air of authority and looked like she hadn't slept in days.She was working meticulously over a patient.

"My God.Looks like it's what we feared."Shadowhawke relayed the scene to her brother and took the scene in more detail."Oh God, I found Roy,"Shadowhawke breathed. 

"What? Where?" Dick sounded concerned.

"Near the front of the room.He looks bad, Dick.And it looks like he's out cold."From her vantage point, Shadowhawke could see that Roy was lying on his back with his head lilted to one side.He wasn't moving, and a blanket was protecting him from the cold, tucked up over his shoulders.

Shadowhawke's attention was taken off Roy when suddenly the patient the woman was working over became violent, and grabbed the woman by the throat.The woman had been taken off guard and was in trouble."I'm on the move.I'll keep the line open." Shadowhawke shot a line to a nearby rafter and swung down to the scene.She landed next to the struggle—she didn't want to hurt the patient badly—and quickly broke the patient's grip on the woman.The patient fell back down, and the woman staggered back, looking shocked at Shadowhawke.

"It's ok," Shadowhawke said soothingly, "Sorry to jump in on you.I was investigating the disappearances when I saw the boys," she indicated the two boys who were still setting up the new occupant in a spot near the back, "What is happening?"

The woman looked at Shadowhawke and sighed, "I don't know, to tell you the truth.My sons—the boys you followed—and I started to notice that people were getting sick.I'm a doctor, and the hospitals wouldn't deal with them, and I couldn't not help, so here we are. "She waved her arms indicating the room."Most of them are really sick.I'm only treating the symptoms—since I don't know the cause I can't stop it, and some have already died.This old church has a crypt andmy sons and I have taken them down there." The woman's sons, having noticed the rescue, came rushing to their mother.

"Hey, I know you!" The younger boy said, "You're from Gotham, aren't you?So are we.What?" The last was said in response to his mother's warning look.

"Yes, I'm from Gotham," Shadowhawke smiled."Name's Shadowhawke."

"I'm Jim," the boy answered. "And this is my brother Dave, and my mom, Dr. Pamela Sørseth."His mother's name was said with pride.

"Glad to meet you, Jim."Shadowhawke was brought back to the problem at hand and remembered her brother's friend."Actually, I believe I know one of your patients," Shadowhawke walked to where Roy was lying on the floor.He looked like death herself."Oh God," Shadowhawke whispered, kneeling next to him.Then, raising her voice, but not taking her eyes off him, said, "His name is Roy Harper.He's the marksman known as Arsenal."

"That explains the weapons we found on him.I'm hoping he's not some killer." Dr. Sørseth said the last as a question. 

"He is one of the good guys, if that's what you mean," Shadowhawke was intentionally vague, knowing Roy didn't have that same dislike of guns that had been engrained into herself and Nightwing.

"Well, he's one of the sicker ones," Dr Sørseth offered."We found him in an alley near Blood Square."On his way to Dick's, Shadowhawke thought.

"Do you know what's causing the illnesses? Or how it's contracted?" Shadowhawke asked.

"No, like I said, all I can do is treat the symptoms.It doesn't seem to be contagious; my sons and I still seem to be well, although I take blood samples every so often to make sure."

Shadowhawke started to examine Roy more closely."I might know someone who can help you, andI think I can get her to come.She's blind, so she'll probably get her brother to bring her.The illness seems like it could be caused by some kind of biotechnical virus." Shadowhawke smoothed Roy's hair as if to comfort the unconscious man.Of course she was speaking of herself, and of course Dick would bring her.She had seen the symptoms often enough to recognize a technical contaminate, but like her brother, she had a strong line between Shadowhawke and Sarah Wayne-Wagner.Dr. Wayne is an expert in biotechnical engineering; Shadowhawke knows enough to get by.

"The person you have in mind wouldn't be Sarah Wayne, would it?" asked Dr. Sørseth.

"Yes.Why, do you know her?" Sarah didn't recall meeting this woman, but with all the people she's met in her work, she couldn't keep track of them all, especially considering that if she had met Dr. Sørseth as Sarah, she would of course not recognize her face now. 

"Oh, no.I just know the name from med journals.I've tried to keep track of her work to a degree since she's also from Gotham.I have to admit that I find it fascinating that she's blind.Proves that anyone can accomplish anything if they set their mind to it."

"Wayne? Oh! She's Bruce Wayne's daughter!" Jim, who along with his brother had been standing next to his mother all this time, suddenly seemed to be listening again.His brother poked him."I always did reports on Mr. Wayne and his family.Especially Dick.I always thought it would be interesting to be in the circus." Shadowhawke heard a laugh in her comlink, indicating that Dick had heard the boy's comment.

Shadowhawke laughed."Yes, I guess it would be," she said. Then, to Jim's mother, "I'll let Dr. Wayne know what's happening, and I'll take some blood samples of various patients to her.She'll probably be able to get here tomorrow afternoon."

"Great.Meanwhile it's about time for me to do another blood check on myself and my boys.Would you like me to include you too?"

"No, that's fine.I'll have Dr. Wayne check my blood if you think she should."That was the last thing Shadowhawke needed.Her mutant ability allowed her to keep toxins in her bloodstream, and she had some pretty strong ones in now. She thought right now a sample of her blood would burn through any slide Dr. Sørseth tried to prepare.Not many people knew that she was a mutant, let what alone her ability was.Except the Joker of course.She frustrated him pretty well. A life-saving side effect of her power was that her body produced an anti-toxin to any toxin it was exposed to—she never did figure out why the anti-toxin didn't just cancel out the toxin.That had saved her father's life once—they had been fighting the Joker, and he managed to hit the Batman with his venom.In the interest of time, Shadowhawke had scratched some pretty deep marks into her father to get the antitoxin into his bloodstream using the metal 'hawk's' claws she had created. 

Across the room a patient started to cough violently, andin the spirit of her family, Shadowhawke took advantage of the distraction and hoisted herself silently to the rafter above.She laughed to herself when she heard Jim realize her disappearance and say, "Whoa, she really is from Gotham."She reported to Dick that she was headed back, and left through her original point of entry. 

* * *

"Dick, we've got to wait.We can't go there now, and you know it."It was early morning, and Sarah, having just returned from the church, emerged from the bathroom after showering and changing into blue sweats.She still had her towel with her, and was rubbing her hair dry."We have to give the illusion of Shadowhawke contacting me.We can work from here though.We'll go this afternoon, ok?"

Dick sighed."Ok. I just feel so helpless."

"Well,I suppose I'm more able than most blind people, but I still need help. You can help me." Dropping her towel on a nearby chair, Sarah tied her still wet shoulder-length hair into a tight bun at the nape of her neck.Despite the sweats she was dressed in, Dick saw the transformation into the college professor she is at home."Ok, where do you keep your equipment?"

"Mostly next door.'Dr. Fledermaus' keeps it for me," Dick said with a grin. "I created a trap door in the wall.Over here." Dick led Sarah to the wall. "Here on the bookshelf.Hmm," Dick eyed Sarah's height relative to the shelf, "About one shelf above your eye level, fourth book from the right."Sarah estimated the directions with her hand, and, releasing his sister's arm, Dick guided her to the intended book. "Pull"The bookshelf turned and they stepped into the neighboring apartment."Not original, I know, but it gets the job done.Ok, layout of the room.The floor plan is opposite my apartment.There are a few computer consoles to your right," Sarah laid her hand on the desk, "Unfortunately none of them are set up for vocal output.Across the way—straight path— is the chem lab."

"That's what I need. I have some blood samples of different patients," Sarah thwarted the rest of the room description. She made her way across the room, holding one hand out to catch the table.Dick followed and got a blank slide."We'll take Roy's first," Sarah said as she took the offered slide from Dick and put the sample in place.

"So what do you think this is?"

"You know how closely I keep an eye on the government.Sort of like a Big Sister to Big Brother.Well about a year ago I caught wind of a new technological virus, and I started to work against it," Sarah put the slide under the microscope, "Look and tell me what you see."

"How do you do this at the university?" Dick asked as he put his eyes to the microscope being careful not to bump his broken arm.

"Grad students," Sarah grinned, "What's the verdict?"

"There's something like little claws attacking the red blood cells."

Sarah sighed."Yep, that's what I was afraid of.The good news is I'm just finishing up an antidote.About to go to human tests.Can you get me a link to home?"

"Yep, it will have to be through Babs though."A quick call to Babs' Crays created a link to Sarah's lab at the university.She quickly downloaded the formulas to Dick's machine.

"Ok, I've got the formula, now I need the ingredients.Have any contacts at local think tanks or universities?If not, I can probably pull my weight as a prof at Columbia."

"Babs has contacts. Maybe she can get one of her people to send over what you need." Dick when to the computer console and brought up the vidiphone on a secure line, "Hey, Oracle, you there?"

"At 8 am this better be good.How's your arm?" Oracle looked as though she had been woken up.

"It itches.Sarah's here.Last night she found a hidden clinic that was treating patients with a biotech virus.Fortunately she already has a formula, but she needs ingredients to make the antivirus.Can you help?"

"Sure thing.How're you doin', Sarah?"

"Good, Babs.You?"

"Hangin' in there.I see you already left a copy on Dick's drive.Let's see… Yeah this is no problem.I've got some people at Risa Tech who can get this for you.I'll have them deliver it as groceries, ok?With Dick's broken arm it shouldn't cause suspicion.Let me know where this clinic is and I can have more sent the same way."

"Great, Babs, thanks," Dick said.

"Glad to help, Oracle out."

Dick hung up the line and turned to his sister who had taken a chair near the desk."Ok, so we wait for the components, make the formula and go to the church."

"Yeah," Sarah paused. "Dick, I've never had such close contact with the same person as myself and as Shadowhawke in such a short span.With my accent, I've wondered--do you think she'll see through the costume?" 

"Naa..If people don't see that Clark is Superman, with the close contact with people he has as both, you should be ok.Even with that Cajun accent of yours. Your blindness provides a unique cover."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."Sarah seemed convinced, and she let the concern slide away.She stood up and headed back into Dick's apartment.Dick followed her. "I'm going to take a little cat nap before the components arrive, ok?"

"No problem.I'll give you a wake up call."Dick took a seat and picked up a book on criminology, preparing to use the downtime constructively.Even with his broken arm, he still had homework.

When the 'groceries' arrived, Dick had the delivery boy put them on the table, and sent him away with a very good tip.He went to the couch where his sister was sleeping and shook her awake."Groceries are here."

"Ugh" was Sarah's response.She rose not very gracefully and stretched.She had taken down her hair, and it had irregular waves from being tied wet.She and Dick went back to the lab, and worked quickly and silently to produce as much of the antivirus as the 'groceries' would permit.

* * * 

It was about one in the afternoon, and Sarah and Dick had just arrived at the church after creating enough of the antivirus for Dr. Sørseth'ssickest patients."Hello, Dr. Sørseth. I am Sarah Wayne, and this is my brother Dick Grayson," Sarah started the introductions.

"Glad to meet you, Dr. Wayne, especially considering the circumstances.Do you think you can help these poor people?"

"Yes, fortunately.In fact I've been working on an antivirus against just what I think you have here.Shadowhawke told me you have a young man here named Roy Harper.May I see him?"Sarah felt her brother's impatience.

"Yes.Do you know him too?"

Dick spoke up, "He's a good friend of mine." He lead Sarah through the patients following Dr. Sørseth to Roy.They approached Roy, and Dick helped Sarah to kneel beside him, and then stepped over his friend and knelt on the other side.Sarah extracted Roy's arm from under the blanket, and pushed up his sleeve, mindful of the scars on his arm.She already got questioned about his weapons, she didn't need to be questioned about his former involvement with drugs.She felt for a vein with her first two forefingers—this was going to be a challenge with Roy's veins being such a mess—and held her other hand out to Dick.He handed over a syringe already prepared with the antivirus. 

Sarah explained as she administrated the antivirus to her brother's unconscious friend, "Roy is the first human to receive this—it cleared the virus in a about half a day in previous experiments." She pulled the needle out, and handed the syringe back to Dick.Dick took it, and Sarah put her newly empty hand on her brother's shoulder.Squeezing his shoulder, she said softly, "It will be ok." 

After tucking Roy's arm back under the blanket, Sarah stood up, and Dick followed.She turned to Dr. Sørseth and said, "Ok, show me your sickest patients.I have about 25 doses here, and we'll set you up with the ingredients and show you how to make it. Dick, why don't you stay with Roy." Dick, looking grateful, nodded, and sitting crosslegged where he had been kneeling a moment ago, laid his good hand on his friend's arm.

"Thanks, Dr. Wayne.It's good timing that you were in Blüdhaven.You're quite known in medical circles, butI didn't realize you had a brother in Blüdhaven."

"Of course, Mom!" Until this moment, Jim had been watching Dr. Wayne in silence, but now he piped up."Dr. Wayne is Bruce Wayne's daughter, and Mr. Grayson was raised by him! Mr. Grayson moved to Blüdhaven about a year ago!"

Sarah smiled at the sound of Jim's voice."I've been away for so long, I've forgotten how my family makes the front page of the 'society pages.'"

"Not so much that, Dr. Wayne, but Jim has always be interested in your family.He keeps talking about running away to the circus."

Sarah laughed, "Not to New Orleans, eh?"

"Nawlins?" Jim looked puzzled.

"New Orleans, honey," Dr. Sørseth offered.

"Oh," Jim blushed, "Naa…sorry"

"That's ok, Jim, why don't you help me check on the rest of these patients while your mom does her work?"

"Ok!" Jim beamed.He looked over at Dick, "That sick man is a good friend of Mr. Grayson's?"

"Yes, but Roy will be ok, don't worry."

"Good," Jim lead Sarah to a young boy on a pew near the front, and Sarah began to examine him, feeling his forehead, and taking a pulse.

"Dr. Wayne?Can I ask you a question?" Jim asked timidly.

"Sure, Jim."

"What's it like to be blind?"

Sarah's been asked that question before, but it always seemed to take her for a loop. "I'll be honest, Jim, it's tough.It's harder to get to goals.And you have to learn how to let people help you.I've always been one to do things myself."

"How do you do everyday things?Umm..like how do you match clothes?"

"I get someone to mark them with little knots in the tag.The knots tell me what color the item is. See?"Sarah pulled the back of her sweatshirt to show Jim the 4 little knots shaped like a backwards L."That stands for 'ble' in Braille, which is my shortcut for 'blue.'" 

"Cool.I know you're a college teacher, right?How do you correct your students' homework?"

"Boy, you've thought about this, haven't you?" Sarah smiled.Jim shrugged."I have my students send me their homework over the university's electronic mailing system. My computer is equipped with voice output."

Jim nodded."Dr. Wayne? Can I ask you another question?" he asked with a downcast voice.Sarah could tell that the impending question had been on the boy's mind for a while.

"Shoot."

"Is it ok to take drugs if it they let you help people?"Jim asked the question so quietly, Sarah wasn't sure she would have heard it if she had had a sighted person's hearing.

"Well it depends," Sarah said gently, "Why?Is your mom taking something to stay awake?"

Jim nodded, forgetting that Sarah couldn't see him, and then said, "Yeah."

"It's ok, we'll help your mom.It might not be today, but I'll make sure she gets help, ok?Do you know where she keeps what she's taking?Can you get me a sample?"

"Yeah, I can.Thanks, Dr. Wayne." Jim sounded relieved.

The pair worked in silence as Jim led Sarah around to various patients that evening and into the night.The next day she was laying a cool cloth on a young boy when suddenly Dick called, "Sarah, he's waking up!" Sarah got up suddenly and started to move before Jim reached her side, resulting in her tripping over a patient.Jim, in motion when he heard Dick's exclamation, quickly reached her side, and guided her around the others to Roy.

Sarah knelt next to Roy, "Roy? Can you hear me?"Roy's eyes were fluttering open, and, after a minor fight with the blanket to free his arm, he raised his hand to his head as he let out a groan."Roy? How do you feel?"

"Yeah, I hear ya.Like I've been run over." His eyes opened completely, and focused on Sarah, then on Dick, "Sarah? Dick? You're arm? What happened?"

Not sure if Roy meant what happened to him or to Dick's arm, Dick answered, "You got very sick, and were found by a doctor who brought you here.Sarah saved your life with a new antivirus. My arm's broken—long story—I'll tell you later."

Roy looked at Sarah."Saved my life?God, and I thought I could handle a trip to Blüdhaven."

Sarah responded, "Truth is I don't think your illness was an accident.I don't know why you and the rest of these people were targeted, but I suspect it won't be hard to figure out."

Roy groaned again, and attempted to sit up.With Dick's help he succeeded, bringing his knees up and putting his elbows on his knees.He rested one forearm across his knees while keeping his other hand to his head."God knows there are enough people who'd like to see me dead.Don't know of any in Blüdhaven off hand." Dropping his hand, Roy looked around, "This is the first time I've been to church in a while.All these people are sick?"

"Yep," Dick answered, "Why don't you rest for a bit, and when you feel up to it, we'll move you to my apartment."

"I can go now," Roy staggered to his feet, "I think I've been on this floor long enough."He paddedhimself, "Where are my..uh..things?"

"Over there," Dick pointed to the corner. "I'll get them. Sarah?" Sarah understood that her brother meant for her to spot Roy.He was still a little shaky on his feet.

"I've got a question," Roy said, "If I was so sick, why wasn't I taken to a hospital?"

Sarah answered, "Dr. Sørseth said the hospitals are refusing patients with these symptoms.Just the tip of what's making me think this isn't an accident."

Dick returned with Roy's 'things,' which had been put in a backpack, and Roy tried to take it from him."No, I'll carry it," Dick said, slinging the pack onto his free shoulder. "You have enough to worry about just trying to move yourself."Resigned and tired, Roy nodded.

"Dr. Sørseth?" Sarah called.She imagined that the doctor had come to the scene, but that Sarah had missed her arrival while fussing over Roy.

"Yes, I'm here."

"We're going to go, and it looks like Roy's coming with us.I'll make the necessary arrangements for the components you'll need to make the antivirus, and here are my formulas." Sarah held out the papers, and Dr. Sørseth took them."It's actually a pretty simple formula.If you have any questions, call the number I wrote at the top."

"Ok, thank you, Dr. Wayne."

Sarah said her goodbyes to Jim, and with Roy between the siblings but requiring no support, the trio left the church."You realize what a sorry-looking group we are."Roy said, amused, as they made the trip back to Dick's apartment.


	2. Siblings Chapter 2

Dick gets hurt 

It was the next day, and Dick had put Roy to bed for the day under much protest from the marksman.He wanted to find who made him sick, but Dick promised him that he and Sarah would go out tomorrow.

Dick returned to the living room and took the chair opposite from where his sister was sitting."All tucked in.He's worse than his daughter sometimes.But I really think getting as sick as he did has him spooked." Dick said, concerned."He once told me that his greatest fear was dying.Not because he feared death itself, but he was afraid of leaving Lian an orphan and susceptible to the neglected childhood he had."

Sarah nodded thoughtfully.From previous conversations with her brother, Sarah knew that for all his childish antics, Roy really was a responsible and caring father."But if he died, wouldn't the Titans take her in?Surely she would still have a loving childhood."

"Of course.Donna and I are even Lian's godparents.But that doesn't help to alleviate his fears as a parent."Sarah nodded again.She knew Roy had had a pretty awful childhood, and she could certainly understand his fears.

"How old is Lian these days? One, two?"

"Try a precocious three."

"Three?!?God, now I feel old."

"Sorry," Dick grinned. "You're are my older, wiser sister after all." He teased. Truth was she was only 3 months older, which had caused some confusion for people who didn't realize they weren't actually blood related."So how's life treating you, anyway?"

"Not bad.Married life is treating me pretty well, and besides the usually hecticness at the end of the semester, work's going ok too.I actually managed to finish those finals before I came down.I don't have much time to be Shadowhawke anymore.I still don't know how you have time for all you do."

Dick shrugged."Neither do I, to tell you the truth.It all seems to straighten itself out though.The academy training is going well.Well before I broke my arm anyway.Sometime's it's tough trying to remember I'm a rookie."

"I can imagine.I imagine that will be a problem throughout your career."Sarah commented matter-of-factly.

"Yeah probably.Hopefully I can build a bit of a reputation so I can use my skills without standing out too much.Bruce has expressed concern that I'll be carrying a gun, and while that is a concern for me, truth is I'm more concerned about losing myself.I'm afraid I'll have to 'pull' my abilities so that Dick Grayson becomes a mask just as Bruce Wayne is."

Sarah nodded."Yeah, that's true.I think though if you go slow at first—build a reputation like you said—you could be taken simply as a natural at the detective work.Remember their *are* talented people who don't dress up in tights." Sarah grinned.

Dick laughed."Yeah.And Roy could give me some marksman lessons too.Maybe that will help him to realize that I'm not flawless.I know he resents me in a lot of ways, but he's part of my family, and I love him like a brother."

Sarah paused."You know I've always envied your involvement with the Titans," Sarah admitted."You've always seemed so close to them, especially the other original members.I can't imagine what it's like to have four friends that are so close that they're like siblings."

"Well you've got me.And you know the other original members too.You know they consider you family too."

Sarah smiled."Yeah I know.But I was a member for only a year, and even then I was mostly 'Dick's sister Sarah.'But that's ok, I'm just glad to know them as well as I do.They're a special group of people.And I feel very lucky to have you.I don't know what I ever would have done if you hadn't been there."

"You would have made it."Dick said objectively.

Dick and Sarah talked for another hour,topic-hopping as they tended to do when they haven't spoken for a while, and then got some sleep of their own. Dick, claiming that his broken arm would make sleeping on the couch impossible, sprawled on the floor in some blankets, and Sarah curled up on the coach.Later that evening, they awoke and awoke Roy, and after a quick inspection, Dick declared Roy fit for duty.

* * *

"You sure you're ok?"Shadowhawke looked worriedly at her temporary partner as they kept lookout over Blood Square on the second night since leaving the church.She was cold in her long sleeves, so she could only imagine how cold Roy must be in the short sleeves of his costume."You were pretty sick two days ago."

"Yeah, I know.I saw my dad." Roy answered matter-of-factly. "But after sleeping all day today, I feel much better."Truth was he didn't feel quite up to speed, and he was scared.While seeing his father's image is comforting as it's happening, afterwards he is always aware that his life had been in danger.He noticed Shadowhawke's puzzled expression and realized that she didn't know what he meant. He explained, "Whenever I get very sick or hurt, which has happened more often then I care to admit, I 'see' him.Like in a vision.The first time was when I was 16 and almost died from a gunshot wound.It was only a few weeks after I came clean, and I really think it saved my life."

Shadowhawke nodded thoughtfully.She had no idea that Roy had such a serious, spiritual side.Feeling that he was becoming too serious and wanting to chase away his fear, Arsenal lightened his tone and changed the subject, "So how's it been going for you, 'Hawke?Hear you got hitched."

"Yep,last summer.No ball and chain jokes, please."

"Me?" Arsenal managed to look innocent.

How does he do that, Shadowhawke thought."Yeah, you.You forget we were teammates for a year."

"Na, never forget." Arsenal winked."So, expecting any playmates for Lian?"

"Hah, no, not yet.Maybe in a few years.How about you?Dick tells me you and Donna might have something going."

"Na, you know Dick makes up stories." Arsenal grinned.Shadowhawke rolled her eyes. 

Suddenly something caught Shadowhawke's eye."Looks like we've got something here."A young couple carrying small suitcases had entered the square, and from the other direction a large gangof teens approached threateningly.All it needs is a 6-year-old boy, Sarah thought grimly of her father."I'll go down.You stay here.No matter what you say, you're not up to strength yet.Stay here and cover me."

"Ok as long as you don't catch any of my arrows," Arsenal grinned.He was referring to a confrontation he had had with Batman in which he shot a trick arrow in jest at the Dark Knight which the target caught—with his hand.

"I'm not ***always* my father's daughter." Shadowhawke answered as she phased—a toxin in her bloodstream allowed that—and airwalked off the side of the building.**

"I hate it when she does that," Arsenal muttered.

Shadowhawke became solid in midair right in time to push off the wall and dive towards the street.A tuck and roll in the air put her feet first, and she kicked the leader of the gang in the face.Another roll on the ground put her on her feet, and she did a quick jump wheel kick to drive off the teens that had reached her. Seven left, she thought, time for a workout.The seven had started to surround her, and she saw that the young couple had started to cower in the corner."Run!" she yelled at them, and they obeyed. 

She went into a fighting stance.Ok, boys, she thought, here we go.Time slowed and she went on autopilot.One facing her, jump front kick.From the side, with a knife, side hook kick to get that knife out, then side kick to the chest.Front again, jump in the air, axe kick, then back kick to get the one coming up behind.She saw the leader get up—her fighting had moved her a considerable distance from where she started--and pull a gun.She knew she couldn't reach him in time, and she heard a whizz and an arrow was sticking into the kid's hand.Good, Arsenal's still with me she thought.Ridge hand catches the new kid up front, back fist for the kid behind.She saw the leader get up again and start towards her.She went back into fighting stance, ready to defend and counter, when another arrow whizzed into the kid's shoulder and he crumpled.Shadowhawke looked at her partner and saluted.She saw Arsenal wave and disappear.On his way down, she thought.

The leader was still conscious, although in great pain from the arrows in his shoulder and hand.Shadowhawke hated to question suspects.She never did have the knack, nor the desire to scare the life out of her subjects.She was just reaching the leader after a deep sigh and a quick contemplation of what had to come next, when Arsenal reappeared.Well, he *was* called Speedy, Shadowhawke thought.Before Shadowhawke reached the leader, Arsenal had him by the collar and was hauling him to his feet.

"What the hell are you up to?" Arsenal demanded. The boy grimaced in pain, and looked like he was going to black out.

"Arsenal, relax.You don't even know if he's who we're looking for.He's no help if he's unconscious."

"Oh, *I* know, and he *will* tell us," he glared at the boy."Someone tried to take me away from my little girl, and I want to know why."

"Oh, God, I'm sorry.Don't kill me," the boy blubbered.Then he spoke almost quickly enough for the Flash, "I dunno who—we were offered a lot of money to kill all the Gothamites coming into Blüdhaven.I think they're trying to wipe Gotham off the map."

"God," Shadowhawke whispered, "I've heard rumors of the government ditching Gotham, but I never believed it."

"But I'm not from Gotham.Why.. ?" Arsenal started, "Of course.I had just gotten into town.I guess they assume all new people were from Gotham." Tightening his grip, he turned his attention back to his prisoner. "Who hired you?"

"I dunno," he babbled. "We meet some geeky guy every 2 weeks at 34th and Bath.He give us our money and more stuff.We're supposed to meet tomorrow."

"You will *stop* what you're doing.Do you understand me?"The boy nodded feverantly."Good."He released the boy, and the boy crumpled to the ground--partly from his wounds, but mostly from terror.

"Wait, Arsenal," Shadowhawke stopped her partner as he turned away. He turned back to look at her, a question on his face plain even through his residual anger.She crouched next to the boy.She took a commanding tone, "I want you to go though with the transaction tomorrow.We're going to be watching.Don't tip off your contact, or you'll be sorry, understood?"The boy nodded feverantly.

* * * 

Arsenal and Shadowhawke returned to Dick's apartment."Ahh good, you survived," Dick said to Roy, earning a nasty face."Well I've been talking to Oracle.She said the first shipment of 'groceries' arrived at the church.Her contact says things are going well.The antivirus is working."

"Good," Sarah said."I'll have an addition to the next shipment.Got a beaker?" Sarah asked Dick as she sat and got out the stimulant sample Jim had given her.She started to roll up her sleeve. She noticed Roy started to look a little uncomfortable, but he didn't say anything.She knew it made Roy uneasy when she employed her power by injecting herself, but it couldn't be helped now.

"Yeah, I'll be right back." Dick got up to get the beaker from the lab, glancing at Roy on the way.Sarah knew her brother was thinking the same thing about Roy's discomfiture.

Sarah shot the stimulant into her bloodstream, and waited a moment with no visible reaction.She saw Roy shudder.

"Sorry," Sarah said regretfully."I wish there were another way, but this way works the fastest."

"It's ok," Roy conceded."It just brings bad memories.I'll handle it."He gave Sarah a broad smile just as Dick returned to the room.He handed his sister a beaker.

Rolling down her sleeve, Sarah popped her hawk's claws, and pushed the first two claws against the side of the beaker.A moment later, a clear liquid trickled then poured into the beaker.When the beaker was almost full, Sarah retracted her claws and held the liquid up for her brother's inspection. "Instant antidote."

Roy shook his head."Man I wish I had known you when I was 16.I think my life would have gone a lot easier."

"Then I wish I had known you too,"Sarah smiled, and, taking off her mask, winked."I'm going to go change real quick.Wouldn't want Dick to get any guests with me dressed like this. Be right back." Sarah went into the guest bedroom.

"Sounds good to me.I think I'll do the same, but with a shower," Roy said.

Dick looked at his friend."You ok? You look a little flush."

Roy waved it off, "Yeah, I'm fine.I'm sure it's all the excitement working with your sister." Roy grinned.

Dick grinned and shook his head in resignation, knowing his friend was probably never going to grow up.But most of the time, he wouldn't have it any other way."Ok, but don't mind me if I play mother hen.You know how good I am at it." Roy laughed and Dick continued, "Towels are in the closet in the bathroom.Have at it, bowboy."

Roy went into the bathroom just as Sarah emerged from the bedroom changed back into the blue sweats she was wearing earlier.She took the same seat she had occupied before she left and said, "Roy and I will observe the transaction tonight.In the meantime, got any ideas?I'm pretty sure it's a government operation."

"Well Roy has government contacts from when he worked with the CBI and Checkmate.Maybe he has some idea who's behind this.And I asked Babs to look into it."

Sarah nodded, thinking for a moment.Her business train of thought was lost, and a mischievous smile spread across her face."So how is Babs?And more importantly, when *are* you two going to realize you're meant for each other?"

"I don't know what you mean.We're just friends," Dick said through a blush.

"Yeah right.Babs says the same thing with just the same amount of color.I don't have to be sighted to see it."

"Well maybe there is something, but right now it's just too complicated.Especially with Gotham in the state that it's in." Dick said.

"Oh you know that's an excuse.If I had used my blindness as an excuse like Babs uses her cha.."

"Wait," Dick interrupted, "You've talked to Babs about me and her?"

"Of course, little brother." Sarah teased."What else am I going to talk about if not my brother's love life?"

"Whoa, love life?" Roy piped up as he emerged from the bathroom in jeans, a red t-shirt, and wet hair."Sounds like I missed something.Who's love life?"He looked to Sarah and Dick, grinning mischievously at his friend.

"Never mind."Grateful for the opportunity to change the subject, Dick said, "So what do we know?" 

Roy took a seat as he said, "We know that whoever's responsible is gonna pay big time."

"Yeah, Roy, but we've got to find them first," Dick reminded his friend."Sarah, what else do you know about that virus you id'd?"

Sarah shrugged, "I know it's of government make, but I don't know who exactly did it.It's only one of a long list of biotechnical viruses the government has in its arsenal."

"Hey," Roy protested.He would have just glared at Sarah if the look wouldn't have been lost.

"Sorry.It's not my fault you named yourself a common word," Sarah grinned at her friend."Anyway, this is the first time I've ever actually seen a tech virus in the field, but I have antidotes to a lot of the viruses on the list, including this one.A lot of the viruses I've been able to track to one of about 5 different groups.But I don't know which group is responsible for this one, and by the time we hit all of them, Blüdhaven could be destroyed."

Dick sighed.He didn't really need to be reminded that his city was in trouble."Ok, how about you Roy?Any government groups pop out at you as being responsible for this?"

"Not really.Any of the groups I know could have done this, and wouldn't have thought twice if they were given orders."

Dick sighed again."Well we obviously need more info.Hopefully the transaction tonight will give it.In the meantime, let's go get something to eat.I know this great little hole-in-the-wall pub.You'll love it," Dick grinned at Roy.

**

That evening Roy and Sarah had reassumed their alternate identities and were perched on a rooftop overlooking the corner of 34th and Bath Avenues.The corner was deserted, and had obviously been chosen for its lack of traffic.Each of the heroes had a 3-way comlink that went between each other and to Dick who was stationed in his apartment.Shadowhawke studied her partner as he crouched on the edge of the rooftop, focused on the street level.He was absolutely determined to get to the root of who was responsible for his illness, and Shadowhawke was concerned that he didn't seem as well as she expected him to be.Although he didn't say anything, she knew that he had to be freezing.

Shadowhawke broke the silence."If you had to put money on it, which group would you say is doing this?" 

Not taking his eyes off his focal point, Roy answered, "It could be anyone.You know the government is capable of all kinds of horrors."Sarah nodded.She certainly did know, and she hated and distrusted the government for it.

"Here we go," Roy said as the boy he terrorized the night before came onto the scene.He looked self-conscious and nervous; he obviously knew he was being watched.As the boy approached the corner, a man wearing black dress pants, a dress shirt, and a tie, and looking as nervous as the boy, came into view. Shadowhawke noticed a throwing star slip into Arsenal's hand as she moved behind the marksman to observe the scene below.The man produced a case and Roy raised his arm getting ready to throw the weapon.Roy was halfway through the throw, and, stopping just short of releasing the weapon, exclaimed, "Damn! I know him!"

"You know him?" Shadowhawke said, surprised. "Friend or foe?"  
  


Roy threw the weapon which found its mark embedded in the man's hand forcing him to release the case, and stood."I hate his guts."Before Shadowhawke could react, Roy was on the move, going full-speed down the fire escape.

"oo-kay,"Shadowhawke said to herself and relayed what just happened to Dick.She stepped off the rooftop, becoming partially intagible and raising her arms so that her cloak billowed out like a parachute.About 10 feet from the ground, she became solid, allowing herself to freefall and landed next to the pair.The boy ran, but Shadowhawke let him run.

The man that Roy knew had taken the star out of his hand which he had held against himself.He had picked up the case with his other hand, and was trying to get himself together enough to run as Shadowhawke kicked the case back out of his hand.She was about to attack again when Arsenal stepped into her path intent on attacking the man himself.She was forced to thwart a roundhouse kick in midair to keep from hitting her partner, and she shouted, "Arsenal!" when it became clear that he was going in with lethal force.She blocked Roy's kick and threw her own, knocking the man to the ground, but keeping him conscious.

She looked concerned at Roy who had staggered back from her block.Her block had been just enough to stop his kick, and should have had him off-balance for no more than a second if at all, yet he was still fighting for balance.He looked dazed at her for a moment, and then looked to the man he knew with pure hatred burning in his eyes."Rick Koelsch.I should have known.You would be responsible for something so vile."

Koelsch stood, returning Roy's look of hate, and spat, "Harper, still playing hero?I thought for sure someone would have killed you by now."Shadowhawke knew the men had forgotten her.

"You almost did, you bastard.You should think of another.."Roy suddenly staggered back again, squeezing his eyes shut and shaking his head as if to clear it. Reaching a hand for his partner, he said uneasily, "Shadowhawke.."He felt himself lose consciousness and said, "Damn," just as he collapsed to the pavement.

Both Koelsch and Shadowhawke were taken by surprise, but Shadowhawke recovered first and delivered a wheel kick, knocking Roy's enemy unconscious as well.She would deal with him later.She knelt beside Roy, checking for a pulse and breathing, and finding both.But something was still wrong."Damn,"she opened her comlink, "Dick, we've got a problem.Roy's down."

"What happened?" Dick asked.

"I don't know.He just collapsed.But he's got a strong pulse and he's breathing fine." Kneeling with both knees and rolling Roy onto his back, Sarah examined him more closely.He was a little pale, but when she checked his eyes, Sarah found normal response to light.Sarah brushed Roy's red hair from his forehead and felt a fever.She reported, "It might be another tech virus, but I'm not sure.I need to see his blood."

"Ok.Can you get him back here?" Sarah heard the concern in her brother's voice.

"No, I don't think so.He's too heavy.Can you meet me here with your car?" 

"Yeah, I 'll be right there. "Sarah heard the link close. Detaching her cloak and lifting Roy by his shoulders, Shadowhawke wrapped the fallen marksman in it.She moved her legs so that Roy's upper body was in her lap and held the archer in an attempt to keep him warmas she waited for her brother's arrival.

She hadn't been waiting long when Dick arrived in a sporty car that a police cadet shouldn't be able to own.On the outside it looked like a Porsche, yet it had the sound of a DeLoren engine and enough room inside to seat four comfortably."How is he?" he asked.

"Same," Shadowhawke responded as she carefully lifted Roy into the backseat of the car, sitting him upright behind the driver's seat.As soon as she was sure Roy was as comfortable as possible and she had lain her cloak over the marksman, Sarah went back for Koelsch, dumping him uncerimoniously next to Roy.She retrieved the case, and, thinking of Dick's broken arm, asked, "You want me to drive?If anyone sees us, it would be easier to explain you as my passenger rathar than the other way around."

"You just want to drive my car," Dick teased and then agreed, "but it makes sense.Ok."He went around to the passenger's seat, taking the case from his sister.He glanced back at Roy as Sarah took the wheel."How are we going to get into your apartment?"Sarah asked."It sure wouldn't do to have you seen with two heroes."She started the car, and after Dick motioned the way, started the journey back to Dick's apartment.She had to admit that the car had the greatest feel of any car she'd ever driven.Yet another skill at which her brother excelled.

"I've got rooftop access to my apartment.I was hoping you could airwalk him to the roof and in and I'd meet you there, but now we've got to figure out what to do with this guy," Dick jerked his thumb behind him."I'll drop you and Roy off at my apartment, and you take him up, ok?I'll deal with Mr. Covert Ops."

Sarah nodded as she turned an indicated corner."Ok.What are you going to do with him? He sure doesn't look like he's been in the secret agent business for long, if at all."

Dick paused, "Dunno yet.Can't take him to the police; they'll just send him back to where he came from.If Roy were awake, he could just scare the life out of him.That alone would probably be enough to make him stop."He looked back again at his unconscious friend and, concerned, asked, "Do you think it's serious?Maybe we didn't really stop the virus?"

"Hard to say.I don't think it's the same thing.I'm pretty confident that the antivirus we used is completely effective.It could even be something more 'mundane,' like a cold or something.I think he was pretty cold when we were up on the roof.He needs long sleeves."

"I've been telling him that for years, but he always brings up that short sleeves are better than short pants."Sarah laughed.That sounded just like Roy.

"Ok, how about this," Shadowhawke started, "You do take what's-his-name to the police as yourself.You tell them that you happened to be on the scene just as I knocked him out, and I asked you to take him.That frees up why you're involved.Tell them that I asked them to hold him for a few days, and if you have any weight yet on the force, use it to make sure they keep him.With any luck, Roy will wake up and we can find out exactly who this guy is.If needed, Roy and I can go in as Arsenal and Shadowhawke to clean up the mess, and it would give Roy an opportunity to face this guy in a controlled environment.What do you think?"

"Sounds like a plan.As if I don't get into enough situations on my own. The guys on the force are just gonna love me."Dick said sarcastically.

**

Dick dropped off Sarah and Roy, and after a tedious journey airwalking to the roof of Dick's apartment, Sarah got Roy into the apartment as planned.By the time she had lain Roy into bed, checked his vitals, took a sample of blood, and changed, Dick had returned."They weren't happy about it, but they agreed," Dick reported. "And I know I'm going to get razed over it later."

"Good.I was just going into the lab to check out this sample. Care to join me?"The pair went into the lab where Sarah prepared a slide and called her brother over.Careful of his casted arm, Dick looked into the microscope and reported, "I don't see anything out of the ordinary.Not even the little claw-things from before."

"Well the 'little claw-things' shouldn't be there anymore.That's good news.But there are a few things it could be that are hard to see.I think I have to take a look myself to be sure.Would you get my mask, please?"

"Sure,"Dick left to retrieve the mask.He returned, handing the mask to Sarah who replaced it and looked in the microscope.

"Hmm.." Sarah studied the sample for a few seconds and suddenly exclamined, "Yes!There it is!" She straightened."I don't think it's even on the visible wavelength, but I see it.It's another tech virus, but in Roy's condition it's not serious.He'll wake up in an hour or two feeling like he has the flu.If we hadn't caught the first one though, this second one would have killed him."Dick sat in the desk chair weighing his sister's words.Taking off her mask, Sarah continued, "They work in a couple.The first one doing initial damage, and the second one literally going in for the kill.Because we stopped the first one and the body had time to repair the damage, the second one couldn't do its job.But now it's absolutely imperative that we catch the first virus.We'll have to tell Dr. Sørseth. 

"The good news is that I know exactly who is responsible for this second virus.Taking this killer program of theirs shouldn't be terribly hard, especially since we've already disabled it.But you'll have to watch for signs of another virus.They have a whole list of them."Dick nodded thoughtfully.

Sarah and Dick returned to Dick's living room to wait for signs of life from Roy.As predicted, it was only about an hour until Roy emerged from Dick's bedroom groaning and looking like he had a hangover.He complained, "Man, I can't catch a break."He took a seat on the couch next to Sarah and asked, "Well, doc?What's wrong with me this time?"

"Nothing more serious than the flu.You'll be fine."Considering Dick's words yesterday, Sarah didn't feel the need to relay what would have happened if they hadn't caught the first virus.

"Great."He looked at Dick who was sitting in a chair across from Sarah and sat back."Well I know now what group we need to stop.That bastard Koelsch is a research scientist for.."

"The CDC," Sarah interrupted, grinning.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"Roy faced Sarah, but his eyes went to Dick as he looked puzzled.Dick grinned and raised his good hand, palm up towards his sister as if to present her.

Unaware ofher brother's gesture, Sarah said, "The 'flu' you have is a second tech virus.Only the CDC is responsible for it." Sarah explained."Kind of ironic that a government group that's supposed to keep diseases from spreading is responsible for this."

"Not really, if you think about it.Government groups are quite good at 'expanding' their 'expertise.'" Roy said, disgusted. "Just ask the Navajo." 

Dick nodded.He knew from Roy how badly the Navajo nation, of which Roy considered himself a citizen of sorts, had been treated by the government.He said to Roy, "Well we have a present for you.'That bastard Koelsch' is in police custody.I asked them to hold him until we get there.Well until you and Shadowhawke get there."Dick corrected himself.He wasn't used to not having Nightwing as an option.

"And they listened to you?I thought you were just a rookie."Roy asked seriously.

"Yeah," Dick answered, "But I told them that you'd be by in a day or two and you'd be looking for someone's head, and that they'd better still have his because otherwise you'd take one of theirs." Dick was matter-of-fact.

Roy gave a short laugh."Well that's certainly true," he said.

Sarah spoke up, "Roy, you said Koelsch is a scientist?What's he doing in the field then?"

"I don't know, actually.I guess he's taking this pretty seriously and doing the transfer himself.He was always a little off-balance if you ask me.I uncovered something he was working on illegally and without the government's knowledge.Of course the government kept it quiet, but he got demoted several notches and lost top level clearance.Maybe the CDC decided to put those sneaky skills to good use.I'm sure the fact that I uncovered him is why he hates me.I hate him on principle."

"Then he would know the technical aspects of the virus?"Roy nodded, and Sarah continued, "Then it might actually be better if I go in as myself.I don't know if we can make it work, but it would be better if I could ask highly technical questions of the kind Shadowhawke shouldn't know."

Dick shrugged, "It's easy enough.You're already involved because of Dr. Sørseth's clinic.And you're my sister, so it's easy enough for me to say that I mentioned it to you and you asked to come along.And because of Roy's public id, we can all go in together now.Yet another thing I've been razed about–being the friend of an unscrupulous hero-type," Dick teased his friend.

Roy responded by sticking out his tongue and saying with a grin, "I learned that technique from Lian."

Laughing in response although she could only imagine what Roy had done, Sarah said, "Then it's set."

**

"Hey, Grayson," Dick heard his name as the threesome entered the station with Sarah on Roy's arm, "Find any more hot vigilante babes?"

Dick grinned and looked at his sister who looked on the verge of laughter.Roy wore a full grin, but it could have been taken as amusement at hearing his friend get picked on rathar than an indication of a secret.Dick called, "Not yet, Haugen, I'll let you know first thing when I do."Laughter was heard in Haugen's direction as Dick's answer was accepted jovially.

"Grayson, get in here." That short-tempered command came from the Captain's office.Dick obeyed, throwing Roy a 'here-goes-nothing' expression, and leading Roy and Sarah into the office.

"Yes, sir," Dick went to full attention.Roy looked at his friend with part amusement and part admiration; he had never seen Dick actually play the part of a police cadet.

"At ease, cadet,"Dick responded by visibly relaxing."Care to introduce your friends?" The captain eyed the pair.He had never met one of these costumed heroes, let alone one with a blind woman on his arm.

"Yes, sir.This is Arsenal.He's a marksman, and one of the.."

"I know who Arsenal is, cadet,"the captain sounded annoyed and impatient.

Roy grinned at Dick and then to no one in particular, pleased that someone actually admitted to knowing who he was."Yes, sir," Dick managed to sound properly chastised."This is my sister, Sarah Wayne-Wagner." He was tempted to ask the captain if he knew who Sarah was, but he held his tongue, "She holds a Ph.D. in biotechnical engineering, and I felt she might be able to help with the questioning." Normally Dick wouldn't have listed Sarah's Ph.D. in her introduction, but he thought the captain needed to hear it.

The captain eyed Sarah as if to surmise if she was capable of holding any kind of advanced degree.Finally he said, "Very well, cadet.The prisoner is in room one.Dismissed."

"Yes, sir."Dick turned and left the office, with Roy and Sarah following behind.

"Wow, 'Cadet Grayson,' I'm impressed," Roy said half-seriously and half-amused.

"Thanks a lot," Dick growled, "Come on."

**

"So why was a nerdly little slimeball like you out on the street peddling this stuff like some common dealer?"Arsenal was standing with weight on his hands as he leaned over the table towards Koelsch who was seated.Koelsch sat back in his chair, arms folded, giving Roy a defiant sneer."I guess it wouldn't matter to a lab rat like you that you were killing kids.And those kids' parents!"Roy's anger peaked as he mentioned the parents.

Standing behind Arsenal with his back against the wall, Dick watched his friend and Roy's prisoner with interest.He knew that his friend was on edge now, and he hoped Roy could keep cool enough to get the information they needed.Sarah was standing next to her brother with an impassive expression, arms folded, andhead slightly bent as if concentrating on what she was hearing.

"Look, Koelsch," Roy continued, "We can do this the easy way or the hard way.I have news for you.This guy," He jabbed his thumb back at Dick, "is a good friend of mine.I'm sure he'll look the other way if I roughed you up."Roy knew that wasn't true, and he was sure he was receiving a glare from Dick, but he hoped that Dick managed to keep the expression hidden as Roy knew his friend could do so well.

To make his point, Roy slipped a throwing star into his hand and displayed it threateningly, "Remember this?"It took all of Dick's self-control not to leap forward and snatch the weapon out of Roy's hand.As Nightwing, he knew that sometimes rough was required, but now he was Cadet Grayson, and the last thing he needed was to be on the captain's blacklist.

Subconsciously cradling his bandaged hand, Koelsch was starting to lose his composure, and Roy could see it.Roy finally lost his temper and leaped across the table.His momentum pushed Koelsch back and he stood in front of his prisoner, holding him by the collar, and holding the throwing star over his head before anyone else in the room knew what happened."TALK!" he demanded.

Koelsch finally broke down and cried, "ok, ok.ok!I'll talk!"He glared at Roy until the marksman let him go and returned to his position across the table.Roy stole a glance at Dick and saw one of the nastiest looks he had ever received from his friend.But he had gotten the job done.

Continuing to glare at Arsenal, Koelsch stated matter-of-factly, "I wanted to kill Nightwing."Dick felt his breath knocked out of him, and his knees weakened. He had not expected that at all.He heard Sarah gasp, and fortunately she grabbed her brother's elbow, enough to keep him steady.

Roy was caught between outrage and laughter."You have *got* to be kidding me!!There's no way in hell you could even get close to Nightwing, let alone kill him!He's the best there is!"Roy had let that last part out before he knew what he was saying."What the hell were you thinking?!"

Koelsch looked at the floor.He knew of course that Roy was Nightwing's teammate, and that Nightwing was a friend of the man before him.And he never did get much respect, so Koelsch expected the reaction he got."I was thinking that he's got to have a secret id."

If he only knew, Roy thought, amused.

Koelsch continued, "Word has it, he's human, so the technical virus would kill him if I'd hit him."

Roy shook his head and let out a laugh, "Koelsch, you are in sooo much trouble.You have no idea.So why do you want to kill my best friend, anyway?And if you say because he's my friend, I'm going to make you swallow this star."

"He didn't save my little girl." Koelsch started to cry,"She was in school when that killer took hostages, and Nightwing saved everyone else's kid, but he didn't save my little girl." Roy wasn't sure it wasn't an act until he glanced back at Dick.He gave a can-you-believe-this-guy expression to cover his real reason for looking at his friend, but he could see in Dick's eyes that it was true.

Dick remembered that event.He had been visiting Gotham when a school had been taken hostage and he had gone in to diffuse the situation.He had taken the killer prisoner and the schoolchildren were leaving the school when the prisoner got away from Nightwing and killed a little girl.Dick had had nightmares for months afterward, and had been so despondent that Bruce, who was more likely to let emotional things slide, even asked what was wrong. Now his heart was being wretched from his chest, and it took all his will not to beg forgiveness on the spot.He noticed Sarah had surreptitiously put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed slightly.She hadn't known about the event, but she knew how badly a lost life, especially a child's, would effect her brother.

Roy knew too. He took a moment, affected by Koelsch's words; he knew he would be devestated if anything like that ever happened to Lian.Bowing his head, he responded quietly, "I think I can speak for Nightwing when I say he would have done anything for your little girl.He would have given his own life if he could."Roy didn't care to say the words of comfort to this man he hated so badly, but his compassion for the loss outweighed his hatred, and he knew he had to say them for Dick.He got a touch of arrogance back when he said, "Let me get this straight though.You spread this tech virus all over Blüdhaven in hopes of catching Nightwing?You killed all those people to get one man?"

Koelsch's attitude came back as he said, "Like you said, I had no chance of getting him face-to-face.It was my only option."

Roy told him, "Well I can tell you that you missed.I've seen Nightwing fairly recently,"Roy grinned ferally."And he's not going to be happy when I tell him, so you'd better watch your back.However, I think you have a date with a jail cell for quite some time, and you'll probably be the man of the hour just for trying.Are you telling me that you worked alone on this?How did you get access?"

Koelsch glared at Roy harder than ever and he sneered, "There's always a way to get access, Harper.And if I was working on orders, you know the CDC would never admit it.Looks like you have a puzzle."

"Not really," Sarah spoke up, her voice cool and professional."Both viruses have been counteracted, and we know how to keep watch for another."She added, "Like you said, there's always a way to get access, and I'm willing to bet that if Nightwing, Arsenal, and Shadowhawke can't find out themselves if the CDC is involved, that they know someone who can."She was thinking of Oracle, of course."By going after one, you've brought down a whole group on yourself.You'd better not ever set foot in Gotham."Roy grinned as Koelsch paled at Sarah's words.He apparently hadn't thought about the connection between Batman and Nightwing.

**

"Hi, guys," Oracle greeted over the vidiphone.It was the next day, and Dick was at his console with Roy standing behind him so he could be seen.Sarah sitting at the next console over, out of Barbara's view.

"Hi, Babs," Dick started."What've you got?"He had asked her to check up on the viruses and the CDC the day before.

"Looks like we're ok.Dr. Sørseth says the virus has all but disappeared, and I hacked into the CDC.No mention of any kind of assault on Blüdhaven or Gotham.Looks like Dick's would-be-killer was really alone on this."

"Great, Babs.Thanks."Dick said, keeping the line open.

"So I guess telling the gang kids to kill all the Gothamites was a cover?" Sarah asked, "Surely he knew that Nightwing had been here for a while."

"I'm not sure," Dick said without turning toward his sister."I've heard cops say that I've been spotted in Gotham too.That there's two of me, or I have some ability to teleport.That school incident happened in Gotham, so if he assumed that there's two Nightwings, he would be after the Gotham me, and maybe he thinks I had to emigrate here just like everyone else."

Roy asked, "How about the hospitals?I can tell you I would have felt much safer waking up in a hospital rathar than on an old church floor." 

Dick shrugged, "I don't know.The only thing I can think of is that he gave the hospitals some phony story or blackmailed them somehow." Roy nodded.

"Well I'm certianly glad he missed his mark," Roy said."Although I wouldn't have minded if he missed me too."

"I think it's pretty safe to say that we're glad he failed on both counts," Barbara answered, "Although I wouldn't mind a Gotham Nightwing." She grinned at Dick.

Sarah heard the suggestive quality of her friend's voice and, clearing her throat to get Dick's attention, grinned in her brother's direction.She worded without speaking out loud, "Made for each other." 


End file.
